DM: Kaijudo Master Uichi
by Kyotsu Yatana
Summary: Uichi despises Corile and not only intends to find a way to counter it completely, he also intends to become World Champion without using it! Join Uichi Karotoni on his adventure to become the World Champion as he will encounter things you nor he could ev
1. Chapter 1 Corile!

Ch.1 - "Corile!"

A teenager with a black shirt and pants is sitting in a room, his eyes glued to the small tv. The entire room is dark except for the light that illuminates from the television screen. The television shows a duel between two Kaijudo duelists. The one on the left is the challenger against the regional champion. The challenger's name is Ritsun Po. His opponent, across from him, is the regional champion named Atsu Ritori. "Uichi! Time for bed!" yelled a voice from downstairs. The boy looked away from the television for a second to yell "One second mom! The finals are almost over!"

"Jeez," thought Uichi, "I'm 15 and she still persists on me having a bed time."

Uichi looks back at the television. Atsu's turn had just started and he had just drew his card. Atsu smirked. "Sorry Ritsun, but you're finished 'cuz I summon Corile!" The instant Atsu mentioned his summon of Corile, Uichi shut off the television, his forehead leaning on the screen. "Corile..." said Uichi. "I hate Corile!" Uichi crawled into bed and fell asleep. Ring Ring "Huh? Oh no! I'm gonna be late! It's already 10am!" Uichi rushed to put on his clothes, grabbed his deck, and ran to the front door. As soon as Uichi opened the front door, a boy around his height with a white shirt and blue jeans stood at the front door. The teenager smiled. " 'Bout time Uichi, I was starting the think you were gonna wimp out." said the boy.

"Yeah right Toso! I never get scared!" said Uichi with confidence.

Toso chuckled. "Come on or else we won't be able to join the tournament!" Uichi nodded and both ran to the park, where the tournament was held. This tournament was only one set up by Uichi's fellow classmates to see who was the best duelist in school. When Uichi and Toso arrived at the park, at least 15 of Uichi's classmates were there standing in the open field where many tables were set up. Uichi and Toso ran to the open field and approached a tall, skinny guy with purple hair. "Hey Geoff, are we too late to enter?" asked Uichi. Geoff shook his head and motioned to them that they are now entered.

"Yay! I'm in the finals!" cheered Uichi. Toso frowned at this since he had been eliminated in the second round. Toso looked at his watch. It was 4:00. In one hour Uichi had to be home. Toso chuckled and thought "I will never get tired of the fact that Uichi's mom still treats him like a 5- year old." Geoff walked over to Uichi with a nervous face. "Geoff, what's wrong?" asked Uichi

Geoff for a few moments just stared at Uichi until he blinked and finally said "Be careful of your final opponent Uichi, he doesn't seem normal,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he uses some sort of mind thing that scares the hell outta you and his deck gives me the creeps too." Uichi looked behind Geoff and a few tables away a guy with a black button down shirt, black pants, and long, jet black hair stared back at Uichi. This was Uichi's opponent. Uichi looked back at Geoff and smiled "Don't worry Geoff. I'll beat him!" A few minutes later, Uichi and his opponent went to the table in the very center. This was the location for the final duel. As Uichi was shuffling his deck, he thought why not start a small conversation before the duel began?

"So, what's your name? I know you don't go to my school and you're probably new around here," The teenager gave no answer and placed five shields down. Uichi gave a confused look, however, placed five shields down. The teenager looked straight into Uichi's eyes and said "Kettou da," Uichi smiled and responded quickly "Yoshi!" The teenager and Uichi each drew five cards and the teenager motioned for Uichi to go first. Uichi nodded and placed a Poisonous Mushroom in his mana zone. End turn. The guy drew his card, set a Death Smoke in his mana zone and motioned to Uichi that it was his turn. "Hmmmm" thought Uichi. "Darkness mana...this duel outta be interesting. No wonder everyone was scared on this guy." As soon as Uichi drew his card, the teenager said to Uichi, "Call me Des for the duration of the duel." Uichi nodded and set a Crimson Hammer into his mana zone. "Your turn Des," Des drew his card and set a Bolshack Dragon to his mana zone. "Let's get things started shall we? I summon Propeller Mutant. Your turn Uichi."

Des showed no emotion as he summoned Propeller Mutant. Uichi on the other hand couldn't stop staring. He's never seen this before. An actual creature alive right before his eyes! The creature hovered over Des. Uichi shook his head and drew his card. He set Death Smoke into his mana zone. "I summon my Bronze-Arm Tribe. Now I'll just send...Faerie Life to my mana zone," End turn. Des calmly drew his card and placed an Emeral into his mana zone. At that instant Uichi thought "Dam! I bet this guy's running Corile!"

"I cast Crimson Hammer on your Bronze-Arm Tribe. Now Propeller Mutant break his shield. Ikei." Uichi didn't know what was going on. When Des gave the command for Propeller Mutant to attack, Uichi could actually see Propeller Mutant flying towards him at this moment! Two bullets are aimed at one of Uichi's shield and the shield shatters. No trigger. Uichi drew his card and stared at his hand. Uichi placed a Bronze-Arm Tribe to his mana zone. "I cast Volcano Charger on your Propeller Mutant." When Des put his Propeller Mutant into the graveyard, Uichi's Rumbling Terrahorn was sent to the graveyard. End turn.

Des now was annoyed and he wasn't afraid of showing it. His eyes squinted and he growled at Uichi. Des drew his card and smiled. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get a little more serious. I charge Bolmeteus Steel Dragon to mana and summon an Emeral and activate its effect. Next I summon another Propeller Mutant. End turn."

Uichi drew his card. "I place Terror Pit into my mana zone. Next I summon Brawler Zyler and another Bronze-Arm Tribe. I send...Natural Snare to my mana zone. End turn." Des drew his card and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Ha ha! I summon Daidalos, General of Fury!" As Daidalos was summoned, Uichi, somehow, had felt an incredible mental surge resinating from Des. "_This must be Des' signature creature. Avatar I believe they call them," _thought Uichi. End turn.

Uichi was speechless at what was standing in front of him...a Daidalos. Uichi drew his card. "I summon Twin-Cannon Skyterror!" A dragon appeared flying down from the sky and let out a huge roar. "Ikei Skyterror!" Twin-Cannon Skyterror roared and fired its two cannons at two of Des' shields, obliterating them. End turn.

Des quickly drew his card and sent Death Smoke to his mana. "Daidalos attack Twin-Cannon Skyterror! Propeller Mutant get outta Daidalos' way!" Daidalos poised to strike, he destroyed Propeller Mutant right before his attack, causing Uichi to lose his Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Daidalos charged straight at Twin-Cannon Skyterror and right before Twin-Cannon Skyterror could escape, Daidalos destroyed it. Uichi now had trouble breathing. He never had this feeling before. He was ready to collapse as he saw Daidalos destroy one of his most powerful creatures. _"What the hell is wrong with me? First I see an actual Daidalos and Twin-Cannon Skyterror. Then, I actually see Twin-Cannon Skyterror be destroyed. Now this! What the hell is going on! I think I'm going to collapse right now!" _

"Your turn Uichi."

Uichi started to breathe heavily, however, his body started to form a small red aura around him. Des was shocked and let out a silent gasp. "_No way!_" thought Des. "_But he has no Kaijudo!" _Uichi had fire in his eyes and drew his card. He smiled. "I cast Terror Pit to destroy your Daidalos! Say goodbye to your avatar Des!" Des couldn't believe what he was seeing. Uichi was actually able to activate a Terror Pit as if he was in a Kaijudo duel! Daidalos struggled, but to no avail. Daidalos was pulled down into the devastating pit. "What do you think of me now Des! It's your turn!" Des started to pick up his cards. "I forfeit," said Des.

Uichi couldn't believe what he heard. "What do you mean you forfeit? That's it?"

"I saw what I came to see. You destroyed my avatar. I wanted to see someone destroy Daidalos. You're the first. Perhaps you are the one we've been seeking..." Des then left.


	2. Chapter 2 Mind over Matter

Ch. 2 – Mind over Matter

Uichi lay in his bed wondering what happened yesterday. "_Perhaps you're the one we've been seeking."_ Those words were embedded into Uichi's head. _"Why would Des say that?" _thought Uichi. _"What did I do that was so amazing? I mean it looked like he did all the amazing things. I'm going to find Des and find out what he was talking about." _ After a while of thinking, Uichi decided to start off searching at the Hobby Shop and told Toso to meet him there.

When Uichi entered the Hobby Shop, he started to look around for two people, Toso and, of course, Des. In the corner of the shop, he saw Toso at a table. Uichi approached the table and saw that Toso was dueling. Uichi put a hand on Toso's shoulder. Toso looked up as Uichi smiled.

"Hey Toso, how's the duel going?" asked Uichi.

Toso groaned. "Not so good. It turns out this guy is using a mono fire rush deck."

Uichi observed the table. Toso seemed to have two shields remaining while the red haired kid had four shields remaining. Toso had a La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian and a Frei, Vizier of Air on the field. The red haired kid appeared to have an Immortal Baron, Vorg, a Brawler Zyler, and a Mini Titan Gett on the field and he had just ended his turn.

"_Hm, no Kaijudo in this duel. Let's find this Des guy. All we have to do is find the most powerful Kaijudo in this shop."_

Uichi looked around instantly. "Who said that?"

"Who said what?" asked Toso.

"You mean you didn't hear that….oh, nothing," said Uichi.

No one else seemed to hear the voice at all. Uichi looked around and saw no one looking at him. Uichi had a confused look on his face, however, shook his head and focused back on looking for Des. The voice returned. It had a deep, solid, loud voice.

"_The best thing to do since we can't find Des is duel someone. That should catch his attention if he's here."_

Uichi now focused on where the voice was coming from.

"Could it be? No, it can't. I must be hearing things," Uichi said to himself.

However, Uichi did agree to the voice's advice and looked around for someone to duel. He saw at the right end of the shop, a man with blue, combed back hair, white skin, bright blue eyes, and a blue trench coat. Uichi smiled and approached the man's table. "Kettou Da," said Uichi. The man looked up at Uichi from looking at his deck and stared at Uichi as if he was examining him. He smiled and said "Yoshi."

"_This is perfect." _thought Uichi. _"I bet this guy plays Corile and I could test my deck against it."_

Both players deployed their five shields and drew their five cards.

"You can start. By the way, what's your name," said Uichi.

"Meru," said the man as he looked at his hand.

Meru charged a water mana, a Thrash Crawler. Uichi, at that moment, gave a puzzled look.

"Why would you run that?" asked Uichi.

Meru grinned as he signaled Uichi that he ended his turn. Uichi made a horrible mistake. Challenging Meru to a duel and now, Uichi will face the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3 Drowning in the Light

Ch. 3 – Drowning in the Light

Uichi drew his card and charged nature mana, a faerie life. End turn. Meru drew his card, sent Urth, Purifying Elemental to his mana zone. "I summon Sarius, Vizier of Suppression," said Meru.

It was happening again. Uichi saw the amazing Vizier of Suppression hovering behind Meru.

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked Meru.

"Huh? What do you mean? Why am I seeing these creatures come to life?"

Meru gave a puzzled look then smirked. "I'm surprised you don't know yet. Now it's your turn."

Uichi, for now, tried to avoid looking at Sarius. Uichi drew his card and sent Crimson Hammer to his mana zone. End turn. Meru calmly drew his card. He charged more light mana. "I summon Aqua Hulcus," said Meru as the Aqua Hulcus took form beside Meru. Meru drew his card and ended his turn. Uichi was beginning to get used to seeing these creatures. After all, Meru hasn't attacked yet. Why be afraid? Uichi drew his card and charged darkness mana. "I summon Bronze Arm Tribe," said Uichi as he sent the top card of his deck to his mana zone. As soon as Uichi looked at the battle zone, he saw Bronze-Arm Tribe standing right in front of him. Uichi gasped. "Why are you here?" asked Uichi to Bronze-Arm Tribe. The Bronze-Arm Tribe let out a growl and stared at Meru. Uichi then felt relief knowing that this creature is on his side. Uichi ended his turn.

Meru drew his card and charged water mana, a Corile. Uichi smiled. Just one less Corile to worry about. However, that smile was about to be wiped off Uichi's face with Meru's next move. "Aqua Hulcus, Ikei."

Meru's Aqua Hulcus ran straight passed Bronze-Arm Tribe and destroyed Uichi's shield. The shield was shattered but then reformed in Uichi's hand. No trigger. At the time, Uichi could do nothing. He drew his card and all of a sudden, Meru gasped. _"His Kajudo? How did it rise so quickly!" _thought Meru. Uichi placed a Terror Pit into his mana zone.

"I cast Searing Wave! Say goodbye Sarius and Hulcus!" Uichi put his Terror Pit into the graveyard. The wave came closer to Sarius and Hulcus. Aqua Hulcus attempted to run while Sarius stood firm, knowing it could do nothing. They were both instantly washed away by the wave of fire. Meru growled when he saw this. "Now Bronze-Arm Tribe! Ikei!" The Bronze Arm Tribe threw its spear straight at Meru's shield, obliterating it. Meru smiled.

"Thanks for the help. Shield trigger, Brain Serum," said Meru as he slid two cards off the top of his deck. Uichi ended his turn only to see the tables were about to turn again. Meru placed a Sarius, Vizier of Suppression into his mana zone. Meru laughed and Uichi, for a moment, felt like he was about to faint, but he held strong.

"Nice comeback! However, playtime is over! Meet my avatar, Thrash Crawler! Reveal yourself!" as Meru called out his avatar, a beach appeared with Meru standing in the sand. The surface of the ocean broke. Thrash Crawler had revealed itself and was ready to do some damage. "Now you know why Corile was in my mana zone. Many duelists don't run a mana burn deck and with my avatar ready to give me this unstoppable card, I can't lose! Now, come Corile! Return to my hand!" Meru ended his turn, with him still laughing.

Uichi was in trouble now. Meru's avatar not only gave him Corile, it also was blocker with a power of 5000!

Uichi now drew his card, charged darkness mana, and ended his turn. Meru stopped laughing and charged water mana. "You know what's coming. I summon Corile, return Bronze-Arm Tribe to the top of your deck.

"You got it," said Uichi as he placed Bronze Arm Tribe on top of his deck. Meru was confused. Why would Uichi be smiling? Meru ended his turn.

Uichi drew Bronze-Arm Tribe and placed it in his mana zone. Uichi smiled. "I summon Meteosaur!" The rock beast appeared from thin air beside Uichi.

_"It seems his Kaijudo is strong enough to make complete images,"_ thought Meru.

"Go Meteosaur! Destroy his Corile!" the beast let out a fireball from its mouth straight at Corile. Thrash Crawler tried to get in the way, however, wasn't fast enough. When the smoke from the fireball cleared, there was nothing left of Corile. Uichi smiled and ended his turn.

Meru growled as he drew his card. He charged no mana. "You'll pay for destroying Corile! Go Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian!" The guardian flew in from a portal and hovered above Meru. End turn.

When Uichi drew his card, he heard the voice again.

_"It's almost time...just a little longer."_

_"Almost time?" _thought Uichi. He charged more fire mana. "Go Bolmeteus Steel Dragon!" The armored dragon descended from the sky and flew right above Uichi. Meru calmly drew his card thanks to the ability of his Sonic Guardian. End turn.

Meru drew his card and charged water mana. "I summon Aqua Hulcus." Meru smiled as he was able to draw two more cards. "Mist Rias, Ikei." The Sonic Guardian flew toward Uichi and shattered one of his shields. No trigger. End turn.

Uichi drew his card.

_"Now is the time! Release me and show him our power! Let's end this duel!"_

Uichi looked at the cards in his hand. As he was looking he found what he was looking for and his eyes were wide open.

_"No way!" _thought Uichi. _"Twin Cannon Skyterror?"_

"I summon Twin Cannon Skyterror!" Uichi's Kaijudo went so high that Meru saw flames surrounding Uichi as if the flames were a barrier. Twin Cannon Skyterror appeared behind Uichi flying straight up at a high speed. When Twin Cannon Skyterror flew so high that everyone on the ground were nothing but dots, he gave out a monstrous roar that made Meru shiver. "Meet my avatar!" yelled Uichi. "Twin Cannon Skyterror!"

Meru was now afraid of Uichi. Meru's never seen someone so fierce in his life.

"Twin Cannon Skyterror! Ikei! Bolmeteus Steel Dragon! Ikei!'

Both dragons flew side by side and shot at Meru's remaining four shields.

"What drives you?" asked Meru.

Uichi hadn't listened to what Meru had just said.

"Meteosaur! To.." Uichi started to feel very tired and wasn't able to stay awake. "do...me...da..."

As Uichi declared his final attack, winning the duel, he started to fall backwards. Right before Uichi fainted, he had heard Meru's final words, "What drives you Uichi? What drives you?"


End file.
